


Daylight

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Almost Kidnapping?, Cake, Calum Hood - Freeform, Human Calum, Human Michael, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampire Ashton, Vampire Luke, Vampires, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's been having some trouble. Every night he's been experiencing nightmares but none of them ever the same. </p><p>He confides in his friend Michael, a vampire enthusiast, who tells him that this is some kind of method vampires use to attract their victims.</p><p>Calum thinks he's being stupid but could it be true? One things for sure - when someone wicked comes into the picture, he'll have Calum running from the daylight.</p><p>© copyright giorginabieber</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new main story :) I posted this on wattpad but got no feedback and minimal views so I'm putting it up here instead. Hopefully, I'll begin to write more things once I get feedback x

_The darkness chased me as I continued to run just like I had been doing for hours or so it seemed._

_I didn't know what was so scary about the darkness that I had to run from it but I knew whatever it was, it led to no good. But I couldn't keep running forever which was why my tired legs eventually gave up, causing me to fall to the ground._

_Upon impact, these black branches wrapped themselves around my limbs, essentially trapping and holding me down to the floor. I struggled as much as I could, panicking as I saw the darkness growing closer._

_But it was no use. The branches were much stronger than me and now the darkness was mere moments away from crossing the distance. With baited breath, I succumbed to the darkness and allowed it to shroud me..._

Gasping, I opened my eyes to find myself back in my room. Sunlight streamed from under the curtains, and the clock on the beside table indicated that it was 8am, meaning that it was indeed morning.

I pushed the quilt covers off of me, panting to try and catch my breath. These nightmares had been going on for a week now, terrifying but never all the same. Some ranged from getting lost in the middle of nowhere, to being followed, to someone stealing me from my bed at night. None had yet been about a growing darkness though nor been as scary as this one.

It frightened me but I just dismissed it as nothing more than nightmares induced from the stress of senior year. That's right, I _Calum Thomas Hood_ , was a senior in high school and god, it had never felt more good to think that in a couple of months, I'd be graduating and leaving this hellhole behind me once and for all.

And although how good that sounds, it also comes with its downfalls such as assignments galore. Just this week, I had 3 due alone, and on the same day! But it was worth it I guess when I think that I won't have to put up with it much longer.

Speaking of school, I checked the time and saw that I had under 15 minutes to get up and dressed or else I'll be late, and then nightmares and assignments will be the least of my problems because Mrs Villa will have my head on a stake.

I quickly pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, some black skinny jeans, my _'never on my mind_ ' tank, and a pair of vans before pushing my school books into my bag. I didn't have time for a shower this morning so I sprayed on a hefty amount of deodorant instead and ran downstairs.

With a breathless goodbye and kiss on my mum's cheek, I hurried outside and down the street towards the bus stop where the bus was just about to pass. It was lucky that I managed to arrive in the nick of time instead of mere seconds later when I would've missed it, and had to have walked the trail all the way to school.

Something about the thought of walking to school alone nowadays sent a shiver down my spine, and I couldn't wonder why. I had walked the trail plenty of times without something happening before so why all of a sudden would I be scared thinking about it now?

Was it the recent chain of nightmares or just paranoia? Either way, it was stupid which was why I pushed the thought to the back of mind and concentrated on the scenery flying past us outside the window instead of irrational fear.


	2. 0.2

The bus brakes halted sending students sprawling as it pulled up to the curb of the school. _Just another day of survival_ , I thought to myself.

The front doors of the school loomed over me, forewarning the doom that waited on the other side. I really didn't want to go but my mum would kill me if I got another detention for skipping class again, plus my grades couldn't afford for me to be absent if I wanted to graduate this year. So it is with a heavy heart that I reluctantly entered into the point of no return.

Another downfall of being a senior, is that we have to climb 5 flights of stairs to reach our level of the building. Now I may be fit, being captain of the soccer team and all, but that doesn't mean that the stairs aren't exhausting to walk up and down every day.

Finally reaching the senior level, totally not wheezing or anything, I entered the combination for my locker and shoved my school bag in before collecting the books for first lessons.

This morning I had English Comms and Psychology, then after recess I had a double study period, and after lunch I had Math and Biology. I was just thankful that I didn't have soccer training after school today because I was too dead beat tired to deal with any level of exercise and berating from the coach.

Slamming the door of my locker, I made my way to the English room which thankfully, I had with my best friend Michael. To be honest, I don't know why either of us picked Senior English because we both sucked at spelling and grammar but we were together so it didn't really matter.

Speaking of Michael, when I walked in, I was immediately greeted by his face shoved into a book. See, the thing you need to know about Michael is that he's the biggest vampire enthusiast ever and spends most of his time researching on them as seen here in exhibit A.

It can sometimes be really weird having a friend who has an obsession with vampires that branches so far he even read the twilight series, but he's never led me wrong so I put up with it. No one else I know could double as a best friend and a kick ass vampire slayer anyway.

"Hey Mikey," I greeted him, sliding into the desk next to him. "Another vampire book?"

"Oh uh hey, and yeah," he said, not bothering to take his eyes off to the words on the pages.

"What's it about this time?" I asked. That sparked his interest, because he quickly bookmarked the page and actually put the book down.

"Ok, so I'm reading about how vampires hunt and get this right, did you know that they have this method of killing where they sort of manipulate their prey by alluring them?"

"So like what, hooking up with them and stuff?"

"Yeah sometimes. Like just their beauty in itself can allure a victim so that's warning to you Cal. I know how susceptible you are to good looks,"

"Michael, you know I don't believe in vam-"

"I know, I know, you've told me before but I'm warning you Cal. They'll pull you in, make it look like they're gonna start kissing you and then bam, they'll suck your blood until your heart stops beating,"

"Whatever you say, Michael" I told him.

I could see that he was going to start reprimanding me again but just before he could, Mrs Villa walked in, quietening the entire class.

"Morning' students, open up your books to chapter 13 and let's get started shall we?" she announced.

The whole class groaned at the thought of reading, but listened and opened up the class novel or else they'll suffer Mrs Villa's wrath.

"Now, let's read the next couple of chapters,.."


	3. 0.3

"For homework, I want you all to write one page on your thoughts about the relationship between Sarah and Thomas," Mrs Villa said as the bell rang for end of class.

"Ugh, remind me why I chose this class again?" I whined.

"You and me both Cal, you and me both," Michael clapped my shoulder before heading off to his next class. ............

"Thank god that's over," I sighed, shoving the last lot of books into my bag before closing my locker. "Are you coming over tonight Mikey?"

"Nah, mum said that she wants me to come straight home tonight. Plus, I've got some reading to catch up on,"

"Of course you do," I rolled my eyes. "See you tomorrow"

Michael waved goodbye before we parted separate ways down the hall.

I couldn't wait to get home. The rest of the day after English had been an absolute bore. Not to mention that I'd been kicked out of the library during study because Tyson, my team mate, had been talking to me, and I almost set my pants on fire in biology. So the only thought on my mind was to go to bed and listen to music.

The bus ride home wasn't any better, with kids talking way too loudly for my liking. It was heaven when we finally reached my house and I all but ran inside and flopped onto the bed. Remind me that I have to get my license as soon as possible.

I groaned, crawling to the top of my bed and rolling onto my back to face to the ceiling. I reached over and grabbed my headphones from my drawer and plugged them into my phone. Clicking shuffle, I listened to the soothing sound of all time low before falling asleep.

_I looked at my surroundings and found myself in front of an alleyway. Looking behind me, I quickly turned around and ran down the alley as fast as my feet would take me._

_Looking back once more, I was just quick enough to stop myself before I ran into the brick wall. Crap, this was a dead end. I searched for another opening to escape from but there were nothing but brick surrounding my vision._

_A menacing chuckle snapped me out of my trance. I couldn't find the source with it being too dark for my eyes to see much more than a couple centimetres in front of me._

_"Watch out, Calum" the voice said before it grew darker and darker...._

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mother call out from downstairs.

Sitting up, I pulled my headphones out and grasped the edge of the bed. Another nightmare, but this time, I heard a voice. Whose voice was that? and why were they telling me to watch out?

These thoughts plagued my mind and were making me uncomfortable. Instead of focusing on them, I shook off the goosebumps and went downstairs to eat.

I must've still looked ill after the nightmare because mum commented on how pale I had looked but I just told her that it was from being tired. It wasn't that much of lie because these nightmares were messing with my sleeping pattern so I didn't feel too bad about keeping it a secret from her.

That night when I went to bed, the same dream replayed itself again except there was one more thing the voice told me - _danger is coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think please :) thanks x


	4. 0.4

Three days later and I was becoming increasingly more worried because the nightmares had gotten worse. Since that day, that strange voice has constantly haunted my dreams. Always repeating the same couple of lines.

 _'Watch out Calum,'...'Danger is coming,'..._ and the most recent one, _'Time is almost up,'_

I was freaking out now because this couldn't be normal right? No else has nightmares that reoccur every night, much less ones that have some stranger's voice telling them things. So, what could I do?

I was snapped out of my trance and back into Mrs Villa's classroom by her loud voice addressing everyone with, "Now, I would like you all to hand up the homework I set for you last lesson as I walk down the aisles,"

Oh crap, I thought. I had been so busy analysing these nightmares that I'd forgotten to do the homework. I looked over at Michael with pleading eyes but he just shrugged his shoulders, handing the work up to her before mouthing 'Sorry'.

"Where is your homework Mr Hood?" Mrs Villa asked as she reached my desk.

"Uh, you see I um kind of forgot that we had homework miss," I sheepishly explained.

"Detention after school today, Mr Hood" was all she said before moving on to the next student.

Great, my mum was totally going to kill me. I groaned, slumping my head onto the desk, not looking forward to having spend an hour with Mrs Villa. .............

 

"Come on Mikey, please wait after school for me. You know I hate walking home by myself,"

"I'm sorry Cal," he apologised. "Mum's going out for dinner with dad and their friends tonight so I have to babysit their kid. Any other day and I would but you're gonna have to brave this one yourself today,"

"Fine," I grumbled, not pleased with the thought of walking home alone.

"I promise to make it up to you alright?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow," I said, watching Michael smile sadly at me before rushing off home.

Ugh, now to brace myself to endure an hour of torture with the crab-apple herself.

Walking into the English room, I saw that there were only two other people in detention, and none of which I had ever talked to in my life. I guess chatting the hour away was out of the question. Mrs Villa walked in moments later, telling us not to disturb her before opening up a book she was deeply engrossed in.

For the whole hour, I sat at one of the desks doodling random things on a piece of paper in one of my books. At one point, I even ended up subconsciously drawing a pair of fangs. I guess Michael has been rubbing off on me more than I thought.

"The hour's up, you can all leave now," Mrs Villa said.

Finally I can leave, I thought as I began to pack away my stuff. Exiting the school, I started walking the familiar trail back home, sending a quick text to mum letting her know that I was late because I got detention. Her reply wasn't too pleasant but she told me to get back safe.

 _Get back safe_. The word resonated in my head. It reminded me about the nightmares I'd been having and how they told me about the oncoming danger. Is this what that voice was talking about?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone groaning in pain echo from somewhere. Looking around, I couldn't find anyone who could of made that sound. Must've of been a figment of my imagination.

But then I heard another groan. Back tracking my steps, I peered into the alley I had just passed. It was too dark to make out any shapes though so I couldn't see if anyone was in there.

"Hello, is someone there?" I called out.

There was no answer so I assumed I was hearing things again, except when I went to walk off, I heard the sound of rustling, like something was being dropped, coming from inside the same alley.

"Is anyone there? Are you hurt?"

Again, there was no response but I was sure that I had heard someone that time.

Looking at the alley, it reminded me of something I had seen once, like I had been here before but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when something clicked in my memory; _this was the same alley that I had seen in my nightmare._

The sound of footsteps slowly heading in my direction started coming from inside the alley. _How can this be real?_

The footsteps were getting closer and closer and that's when my instincts kicked in. This was a fight or flight situation and right now, my body was telling me to take flight so that's what I did. I ran as fast as I could to get back home.

The sound of my feet slapping against the pavement and my fear filled breaths were the only sounds heard in the silence. Every now and then I'd hear the sound of rustling which would trigger me to run even faster. I didn't dare look back though in fear of what I'd see.

My house soon came into view and with lightning speed, I fumbled up the steps and into the house. Immediately, I slammed the door and flipped the locks before leaning against the door frame. For a second there, I had to clutch my chest to try and catch my breath, and think about what the hell just happened.

"Calum, is that you?" my mum called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah mum," I wheezed.

For someone who was captain of the soccer team, I sure was unusually out of breath. Maybe I need to start running laps with coach again.

"Get your butt in here young man," my mum shouted."You have some explaining to do"

"Ugh!" I groaned, sliding down the length of the door until my butt hit the floor. _What a freaking day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a late update, just been really busy :) will start writing more in the next two weeks bc holidays!


	5. 0.5

Unknown POV

Slamming the unknown man against the brick wall of the alley, I pinned him there with my right hand. I had caught him walking alone in the midst of hunting someone and unfortunately for him, he happened to be in my line of sight. Plus, I could sense how good his blood smelt from a mile away.

The man in my hold attempted to struggle out of my grip, panicking at the thought of being jumped or maybe it was because he could see my red eyes even in the darkness of the street. Too bad this guy wasn't going to get jumped, that would probably be heaven compared to what I had in store for him.

"Please, let me go," the man pleaded. "Take my wallet, take whatever you want but please don't kill me,"

 _"Awww but what's the fun in that,"_ I teased, laughing at the man's weak attempts to weasel his way out of the situation.

Deciding that I'd teased the poor fella enough, I pressed him harder into the wall and allowed my fangs to extract. God it felt so good to not have to keep them in anymore.

Upon seeing my fangs, the man began hyperventilating and tried even harder to escape my hold but there was no use in trying. His pathetic human muscles didn't even make a dent in my far superior strength.

I chuckled at the sight, and in one swift movement, pierced my teeth into his neck and started seeking out the sweet blood. I moaned at the metallic taste that rushed down my throat, quenching the thirst that had been overwhelming my senses.

The pain from the bite caused the man to groan loudly as well but I didn't worry about quietening them because no one was around to hear him.. or so I thought.

"Hello, is someone there?" I heard a male voice call out from the front of the alley.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and stood still until the male to left. This happened occasionally while I was feeding but they always left eventually or else they'd become the next meal.

The sound of footsteps retreating were picked up by my super hearing and I allowed the man in my arms to slump to the ground, now dead from blood loss.

"Is anyone there? Are you hurt?" I heard the voice again.

I thought this guy had left? Never mind, I was still hungry and it looks like this unfortunate person would be the next snack for tonight. _Curiosity always kills the cat._

I walked towards the front of the alley, expecting to see was some scrawny little kid with horrid acne and big rimmed glasses, but what I saw instead actually surprised me.

Standing at the entrance of the alley was a tall, and fit looking boy with raven coloured locks and warm chocolate-brown eyes. I could tell that this kid was definitely not scrawny from the way his muscles bulged under the tight school shirt and if I was being honest, I was finding him to be very attractive. Maybe he won't have to be my next meal after all.

I walked closer to the kid, enchanted by his beauty, but of course, my footsteps echoed around the alley and were picked up my the boy's human hearing.

Panic flashed across the boys features and he turned around to run away from the alley. Not wanting to lose track of the beautiful boy, I followed him to wherever he was headed, making sure I was always only a couple steps behind.

It was actually kind of amusing to watch him running like if I'd been chasing him, he could've had the chance to out run me. Stupid humans and their naivety.

Eventually he came to a halt in front of a house and hurried inside, my ears picking up the sound of a lock being switched over. Like a pathetic lock would stop me from entering the house, I thought.

But anyways, now I had the location of this beautiful boy so I could keep my eyes on him. Something about this kid drew me in, and that hadn't happened to me in over a century. I wanted to know everything about him before I made any decision but who knows, _maybe he'll become the next addition to my little circle...._


	6. 0.6

 

That night, after I had gotten a lecture from my mum about detention, I fell into a restless sleep. It wasn't because of what had happened earlier today, but because I felt like a pair of eyes were watching me the whole night.

It got to the point that I had to check to see if the windows were locked and if there was anything under my bed like a five year old.

Still, after double checking that everything was clear, I felt the same pair of eyes watching my every move. I gave up sleeping for the rest of the night after that which in hindsight, was probably not the best idea when I had school the next day but it was better than feeling unprotected in my own bedroom.

............

 

I stayed up until I saw the sun rising from underneath my curtains in the morning. I was extremely tired and could barely keep my eyes open which is probably why I tripped over my football shoes and ended up with my face smushed to the floor. Oh crap, that reminded me that I have soccer practice after school today.

I groaned at the thought of having to run around in my sleepless state. The coach would definitely kick my ass if I even dared to rest my eyes on his watch. The last kid who did that ended up running laps for an hour, and that didn't sound appeasing to me.

Guess that just means I'm going to have to turn to my good old friend coffee to keep me buzzed for the day. I headed down to the kitchen and turned the kettle on, walking back up stairs to get changed while I waited for the water to boil. When I came back down, mum was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Morning' mum,"

"Morning' sweetheart," she replied. "You look tired. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream that's all,"

"Well make sure you're taking care of yourself alright?"

" _Alright mum,_ " I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled at her motherly concern.

"I gotta go or else I'll miss the bus. Bye mum,"

"Bye sweetie," she said as I grabbed the coffee cup with one hand and my school bag in the other, and walked down to the bus stop.

I wasn't late for the bus stop for once but that didn't mean that it was any better than having to get on the bus itself and deal with the rowdy students. That's what the coffee is for I guess.

The coffee didn't improve the hell of school but it did make it more tolerable. It was at least enough to help me make it to biology in lesson 4/5 with Michael. I was a bit late though because the over-bearing school councillor caught me drinking coffee in the hallways, and was giving me a lecture on how bad it was and how it doesn't reduce stress and blah, blah, blah. You've heard it all before.

"Why are you late?" Michael whispered to me once I slipped into the seat next to him.

"The stupid councillor caught me drinking coffee and decided to give me a 10 minute lecture about my health,"

"Why were you drinking coffee? you don't drink coffee at school unless something's bothering you,"

"I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" He huffed but that seemed to be enough to please him for the time being.

I knew that once that bell rang for lunch though, I had to be prepared to tell Michael everything that's been going on.

............

 

"Okay, so what's going on? you've been acting weird for the past week or so man,"

"I'll tell you but you've got to promise that you won't think I'm crazy okay?"

"I promise, okay. Now, tell me what's been happening"

"Okay, so for the past week or two I've been having these reoccurring nightmares. They used to all be the same but now I keep having the same dream over and over again with this creepy voice telling me things and-"

"Wait, what dream? and what kind of things?"

"Well, I'm in this alley and I'm being chased by someone that I don't know, and then I get trapped at a dead end when this voice tells me things like _'Watch out Calum'_ and _'danger is coming'_. Recently, it's been saying _'Time is almost up"_

"Woah, that's creepy dude,"

"I know, and get this. I was walking home from detention the other day and I passed this alley when I heard noises coming from inside. I couldn't see anything so I called out to see if anyone was in there but I didn't get a response. It was only when I came back a second time after hearing more noises that I heard footsteps coming towards me and ran. That's not the creepiest part though. The creepiest thing is that I recognise that alley as the same one from my dream,"

"Have you told your mum about any of this?" he asked.

"No, she'd think I was imagining things. I thought I was too except I didn't get any sleep last night because I felt like someone was watching me and I know it has to have something to do with that alley,"

"And that's the reason you had coffee this morning," I nodded my head in response, shaking a bit from having finally admitted what's been going on out loud.

I watched to see what his reaction would be but I only grew more nervous when I saw his face turn into a mixture of sad and scared.

"So what do you think?" I asked, biting down on my lip anxiously.

"Do you really want to know what I think?"

"The god honest truth Mikey,"

"So here's what I think but just hear me out," he started. "I've read in one of my vampire books before that humans having reoccurring nightmares is a sign that there is a vampire in the area and that they're going to turn you,"

" _Are you kidding me Michael?_ Now is not the time for your vampire bullshit!"

"I'm not kidding! They say that when people have nightmares, especially ones like yours, that it means that you're possible prey. I'm warning you Calum, you already said you've felt like you're being watched and-"

"Yeah, but not by a mythical freaking creature! I knew I shouldn't have told anyone about this, and especially not you. Of course you'd find some way to bring vampires into this,"

"Calum, I'm telling you-"

"Just keep it to yourself, I'm going home," I said before storming away from Michael.

"Cal, wait-" he pleaded, grabbing onto my arm.

"No, let go of me Michael!" I shouted, ripping my arm away from his hold and walking out the front doors.

Michael stood there, mouth open in shock as he tried to process Calum's outburst. He felt a sting in chest and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. In the end, he couldn't hold them back when he thought back on Calum's previous words about how he always brought vampires into things.

It wasn't his fault that he was so interested in them! But that's not what hurt the most. What hurt the most was that Calum didn't believe him when he warned him about everything. Michael just hoped that it was all just a coincidence and that nothing would happen to his best friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I have some feedback please on whether you think this story is good? 
> 
> do you think Michael and Calum will make up or never speak to each other again? 
> 
> thanks for reading :) x


	7. 0.7

My feet slapped against the pavement as I stormed off to who knows where. I didn't really have a destination in mind, just somewhere that will be away from everyone at the moment.

I soon found myself sitting at a park bench, head in my hands as I willed myself not to cry. It was difficult though when I was stressed out about the whole nightmare situation, feeling the pressure of senior year, and having a fight with Mikey.

 _Mikey_. The name produced another pang of sadness in my chest and this time I felt a few stray tears escape and roll down my cheek. I felt really guilty about yelling at him like that when he was only trying to help. Although, he did have a strange way of helping, that's for sure. Vampires, _pft_ , like those things exist.

Still, I shouldn't have gone off at him like that, no matter how frustrated or upset I was. I really needed to go and set things right or else I'll be feeling guilty for the rest of the night.

I sighed and stood up from the bench to make my way back to school. That's when I suddenly felt someone else's presence near me. Turning around, I jumped with fright when I saw that there was a boy now sitting in the spot I had been in previously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, seeing the evidence clear on my face.

"No, no, it's fine," I clutched my rapidly beating heart. "I just didn't know that there was anyone else here"

"It's probably because I just got here,"

"Oh, right" my cheeks heated up from embarrassment. I was already fumbling and I had only just met this guy. This very attractive guy I may add which is probably the cause of my awkwardness. "I'm just going to leave now,"

"Wait!" the stranger called out as I went to walk away. "Stay and chat with me,"

I wasn't sure if this was such a great idea seeming as I had only just met the guy and knew nothing about him but when I looked into his eyes, I felt a sudden compulsion to do as he asked and sat back on the bench.

"Great," the boy grinned. "Now that's settled, tell me sweetheart, what's your preference?"

"My preference?"

"Yeah, like your gender preference," I realised what he was referring to and I could feel my cheeks start to turn pink as I blushed.

"Oh, um, that's a bit personal to ask someone who doesn't even know your name,"

"Let's fix that then shall we? _I'm Luke, Luke Hemmings,"_

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm-"

"Now back to the question," I frowned at Luke's interruption but brushed it off for the sake of not making the conversation awkward. "What's your preference?"

"Um, I'm bisexual I guess? I've never really had a proper relationship but I've dated girls and boys here and there,"

"Perfect," Luke beamed. To be honest, he looked too much like a kid on Christmas morning for that answer. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or flattered by that.

"Anyways, so what are you doing out here Calum?"

"Oh, I just had a stupid fight with one of my friends and- wait! how do you know my name?"

"You introduced yourself to me remember?"

"No, I didn't?" I don't recall ever mentioning my name to this guy. Either he's messing with me and is actually a creeper in disguise or I've come down with a case of short term memory loss.

"Yeah, when I told you my name, you told me yours remember? Or does my Callie have a bad memory?"

I sucked in a startled breath. My Callie? did Luke really just call me his Callie? Okay, now I know that there's something wrong with this guy.

"Aha yeah, must have," I chuckled nervously. "You know what? I just remembered that I promised my friend that I was going to meet him somewhere so I have to go but it was nice meeting you though,"

"Nice to meet you too Calum," Luke glared at me as if he could tell that I was totally lying to him. I just prayed that he wouldn't bother me anymore. "I'm sure we'll see each other again,"

"Yeah, hopefully," I flashed one of my infamous fake smiles. "Bye!" Without looking back at Luke, I fast walked away and onto the path that led the way back to school.

I needed to talk to Michael and fast. First, I need to apologise and then, I need to talk him about this Luke person.

There was something seriously not right with his character and I had a bad feeling that he was right when he said we'll see each other again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing Luke! :) if I get at least 1 comment and 10 kudos then I'll post the next chapter x


	8. 0.8

 

I waited behind some trees near the path that I knew Michael would pass to walk home. It was just close enough that I could see the front gates of the school and be able to witness Michael approaching my hiding spot.

I wouldn't of had to hide in the first place, but I didn't want people to hear our conversation and I still felt like I was being watched so I needed to have some privacy between me and him.

The sound of the school bell ringing could be heard from a distance, students piling out in numbers to get back to their happy homes. 10 minutes later, I saw Michael's light blue tufts of hair floating in the crowd. He talked with some of the other guys in our group, grinning widely before waving them goodbye.

I slinked further into the trees as I watched Michael come closer. He looked very glum compared to the bright smile I watched him adorn moments ago, and it made me frown to think that I had caused that.

He was now only steps away from my hiding spot so as soon as he passed by, I emerged from the trees and snuck up behind him. I quickly grabbed a fistful of his jacket and yanked him back into hiding, causing him to let out a surprised yelp.

" _What the fu-_ "

"Shh, it's only me Mikey," I whispered, clasping my hand over his mouth.

"Cal? God, you scared me!" he said once I'd removed my hand.

"Sorry, but you've got to be quiet Mikey. I need to talk you but I'm not sure who's watching,"

"Is this about the whole _'feeling watched'_ thing again because I'm sorry about what happened earlier,"

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I overreacted," I apologised. "But I need to tell you something,"

"Okay, shoot,"

"When I left earlier, I went to the park and there was this man there. I'm not sure how old he was but he was asking me weird questions and I just got this weird vibe from him. He said his name was Luke and get this, he knew my name even though I never told him!"

"That sounds like some stalker shit man,"

"What do I do Mikey? What if this is the person that's been watching me and that's why I feel a pair of eyes on me? I'm scared,"

"Don't be Cal, I promise I won't let anyone come near you okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, walking into Michael's open arms and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.My head was pressed against his shoulder and where some stray tears fell, it left a clear watermark on his shirt.

"Now, let's go back to my house and we can play some video games. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Mikey, let me just text my mum," I gratefully sighed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, sending mum a quick text saying that I was staying over Michael's after school, before walking along him on the path to his house.

.........................................

"You're going down Clifford, way down!"

"Not in this lifetime Hood,"

We were in the middle of a heated Mario kart match and I was currently in the lead, beating Michael by a couple centimetres.

My tongue poked out of my lips as I concentrated on whooping his ass on this last lap. The score was tied at an even 2 wins each and I would rather die than to see Michael beat me this time.

" _Go, go, go, go!_ " I shouted, my character approaching the finish line.Victory was right in my line of sight.

That was until Michael sneakily shot a red shell, hitting me straight in the back and rendering me dazed enough for him to cross the finish line in first place.

"What?! That's not fair! God fucking dammit Mikey," I swore while Michael jumped around like a 5 year old in a candy store."You cheated!"

"It's not cheating Cal, it's called being strategic and awesome. Deal with it," he sassed.

"Ugh!" I sighed, slumping back into the deflated beanbag. Checking my phone, I saw that it was past 5pm and mum would be expecting me home by now.

"Shit, it's past 5 o'clock! I better be heading home Mikey,"

"Okay, make sure you get back safe. Text me when you're home," he said, hugging me briefly before guiding me to the front door.

The weather had turned cold when I stepped outside; a harsh change from the Clifford household. In an attempt to gather some warmth, I wrapped my arms around my torso, teeth chattering slightly from the fresh breeze.

I wouldn't admit it openly but I might've been a bit scared walking home. I could sense that feeling of being watched again and it made me uneasy to be walking whilst it was this dark.

I just kept thinking about how Michael said that it was probably paranoia and to be careful but not obsessive over anything. He was probably right. It's just the paranoia from the nightmares, that alley way and that Luke guy from today.

The wind picked up causing goosebumps to erupt on my bare arms. I had no idea why it was getting so cold when we were nearing the end of spring but I could only focus on how much I wanted to get home.

I was walking on the same path I had taken when I encountered the stranger in the alley and I could feel my stomach start to become uneasy. I didn't know if that was because of what had happened or just natural instincts. Either way, I picked up my pace just in case.

It was then that I heard another pair of footsteps coming from behind me. They were not rushed or abruptly close but I was positive that I was being followed. Relax Calum, you're just being paranoid remember? It's probably just someone who walking the same way as you. Do not freak out.

Not daring to look back, I walked faster to test out my theory and the person behind me picked up their pace also. Okay, now indefinite you know I'm being followed.

Daring to take a glimpse over my shoulder, I halted in my tracks when I saw that there was nobody there. But I could have sworn that someone was following me? Damn, Michael was right about the whole paranoid thing. I think I might to start seeing someone if I'm even imagining footsteps.

Shaking my head, I turned back towards the path only to bump into something solid causing me to release an ear-piercing shriek. There, standing before me, was someone camouflaged in all black. I couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman due to how their clothing blended in with the shadows. The only indicator I had was the fact that they were at least a foot taller than me which probably meant that it was a man, a big scary man who was looking down at me.

Instantly, I backed away from this stranger, turning around to run in the opposite direction but as soon as I had faced the other way, the person was already blocking the path. How the hell did they manage to be that quick? Oh god, I started to panic.

I looked around, trying to find an alternative exit or at least someone that could help me. I found an open path to my right and without a second thought, I turned and ran for dear life.

I continued to run, praying that the person was far behind me and that this path would lead me to safety. Those hopes were trampled when I found that I'd come across a blocked passage. I was seriously freaking out now. There was no way out, making me vulnerable to this person's actions. Who knows what they wanted. To rob me? rape me?.... kill me?

" _Watch out Calum,_ " I heard a sinister voice whisper from behind me. Wait a second, haven't I heard that voice before? It's sounds so familiar....

" _Danger is coming_ " No, no, no, this can't be happening. This was how my nightmare played out. The blocked exit, the creepy voice and now, I was going to be killed.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed. This was not how I planned to die. I was too young to even die in the first place.

" _Time is almost up my darling,_ " a menacing chuckle followed.

"HELP ME!" I couldn't find the source of the voice with it being so dark that I couldn't see even a centimetre in front me. Where the hell was anyone? Could no one hear me?

" _No one can help you now Callie. You're mine,_ "

And just like in the dream, the shadows lunged towards me and shrouded me in their darkness. The last thing I saw before my vision faded away was a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update! I've just been really busy with school. I'll try and update more often but I barely get a chance to write anymore. Thanks for sticking with it though :)


	9. 0.9

 

When I woke up, all I could focus on was the dull throbbing of my head and the burning sensation in my neck. The pain in my neck was so painful that it was able to wake me from the darkness I had succumbed to.

I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious or even where I was, but none of that was really important when all I wanted was for the pain to go away. It was like something was digging their claws into the exposed skin.

"Sleep darling, the pain will be gone when you wake again," a strange voice spoke to me.

Taking the advice of the stranger, I closed my eyes and allowed the darkness to envelop me again. Hopefully when I woke again, the voice would be right and my pain would be gone.

 

+

 

The second time I woke up, the pain in my neck was almost inexistent but the throbbing in my head had increased. It was only a mild pain though, almost like a hangover. What was worse was the sore throat that accompanied the headache. I was just thankful that the side of my neck no longer hurt anymore.

But what had happened to me? Did I drink too much, is that the reason for the headache? I don't remember drinking at all but... Wait, I remember now! I was at Michael's house then I left because I had to get home which was where I encountered that stranger and.... Holy shit! I bolted up from whatever I'd been laying on, seeing that I was in new surroundings. This definitely wasn't my room nor was it the alley that I last remember being in.

I was in someone's bedroom, that much I could confirm from the mattress that I was sitting on, and from the other furniture in the room. Everything looked fairly old, like European style old.

The bed was adorned with silk drapes and had four posts like you'd see in those medieval movies. A large wooden dresser stood in the left hand corner of the room with a wooden cupboard standing in the opposite corner. The only modern piece of furniture in the whole room was a television that hung, facing the wall in front of me.

Thick black curtains covered the only window in sight, shielding the chance of sunlight, and whatever time of day it was. How long have I been out? The only way I'd be able to get an answer was by checking the window.

Jumping off the bed, I staggered on my feet towards the curtains. I pulled them apart and saw that it was indeed dark outside. Okay, maybe I've only been out for a few hours then. It was dark when I had left so it could still be the same night, right?

It doesn't matter, I have to get out of here either way. Whoever had taken me was a dangerous psychopath who has been haunting my dreams. In any language or culture, that definitely means nothing good.

I grabbed the handle of the window, preparing to jump out even if it happened to be a couple stories high but found that behind the glass, were iron clad bars. They covered the entire gap, leaving that route of escape useless.

_No need to panic Calum, you still haven't tried any of the doors yet. Let's see if they're open first before we turn to hysteria._

There were two doors in the whole room that had the possibility of being the exit. I grasped the knob of one of the doors and attempted to open it. There was no such luck there either as it didn't budge, not even when I tugged with all my might.

 _Please let this last door be open, please let it be open,_ I prayed.

Grasping the second knob, I gave it an experimental tug and to my luck, it opened. What I saw though was less than satisfactory. Behind the door, was a single bathroom with a simple toilet, sink and shower, and no window either.

Great, I was trapped here. Trapped in some house at God knows where, and with the person who had been causing me nightmares for a good month or so now. Yeah, I had absolutely nothing to be afraid of (hint the sarcasm).

What if no one finds me though? What if I'm trapped here forever with this stranger? What if they plan to kill me? That thing did say that my time was almost up!

As these thoughts circled through my head, I could feel the beginnings of a panic attack start, my breaths turning shallower. My lungs desperately struggled for proper air, the reality of the situation making me hyperventilate. Before I could pass the stage of unconsciousness, I could hear the sound of the first door opening.

Footsteps made there way towards the bathroom, where I still resided, except this time I had collapsed to my knees. I took no notice of the person though, too focused on trying to breathe properly before everything went dark again.

"Calm down Callie, you're going to give yourself a heart attack and ruin the whole process,"

That voice... it sounded oddly familiar.

"C'mon breathe with me darling, in and out," they said, circling their arms around my torso, gently rubbing my back to and fro.

Listening to the person's words, I followed their breathing pattern, taking deep breaths in and out until it was regulating again.

"There we go, that's good princess,"

I remember that voice now. I couldn't recognise it from my dreams, it was slightly huskier then, but now, I could easily identify who it belonged to. My body stiffened in the person's hold, pulse speeding up again.

I turned around as best as I could, just to confirm my premonition, and as I caught a glimpse of who it was, my heart literally felt like it had stopped, dropped, and rolled out of my chest.

Seated before me was none other than the man I had met in the park, _Luke Hemmings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I'm busy with school right now and I'm trying to write the next chapter for this, the next chapter for my wattpad story and the next chapter for my malum criminal short story on here. 
> 
> this was really crap I know but I'm trying to make the next one better so stick with me :) thanks x


	10. 1.0

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed, crawling as far away from Luke until my back hit the bathroom door.

How was it possible that the thing that's been haunting my dreams is Luke? What does that make him then? Is he one of those weird psychic freaks that can invade people's minds? or was he something else entirely?

All these questions were circling around my mind, starting to cause another onslaught of panic. My breaths became uneven again and I could detect the worry in Luke's eyes.

"You have to keep breathing princess. I know you're very confused at the moment and I'll explain everything to you but you must calm down first,"

I desperately needed an explanation so if I had any chance of getting the answers that I wanted, then I needed to listen to Luke and calm down. Thankfully it took less effort to relax my breathing this time around. The whole situation still had me on edge though.

"Very good baby. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here and there's a simple answer for that; I wanted you,"

"That's it? You tortured, stalked and kidnapped me just purely because you wanted to?"

"Essentially yes, but trust me when I say Calum that you are something very special to me," Luke softly stroked my cheek with the back of his right hand. "I've planned this for a while now and finally my plan is in motion,"

"Plan? What plan?"

"You'll find out soon enough but for now, you're probably starving," he held his hand out for me to grasp but I just glared at it and instead, stalked past him to the door.

I could hear his light hearted chuckle before he followed my lead and unlocked the closed door with a golden key that hung around his neck. I made sure to keep that observation in mind for when I escape. That's what held my freedom so stealing that key would be at the top of my list.

Luke led the way down a flight of stairs that extended into a grand hallway. From what I could see, the house was decorated much the same as my room; vintage with a dark palette. If I was being honest, it made everything look 10x creepier. Who did he think he was; Dracula?

"So, what would you like to eat babe? I made sure to stock up before your arrival so there should be tonnes of options,"

That last sentence sent a shiver crawling down my spine but I shook it off as my hunger caused me to be preoccupied. I don't know what spawned the current cravings, I just knew that I was suddenly starving. The hunger cramps felt different than usual though, almost like my stomach had turned hollow and not even all the food in the world would fill the hole.

I couldn't explain it but neither was I going to bother. All I could focus on was the fact that Luke had food and I needed it now or else I would spontaneously combust.

"I don't care what you make as long as it's quick, I'm starving,"

"Sure baby," Luke smirked knowingly, shifting around the kitchen to grab utensils and ingredients for cooking.

Whilst that happened, I decided to take a tour of the house seeming as it appears I would be stuck here for a while. Just as I had assumed, the whole house was decorated the same. Not once did I find a speck of colour on any of the walls or furniture. I should probably be more creeped out than I was at that revelation but somehow, it didn't seem to bother me. If anything, the dark colours seemed to comfort me.

Honestly there wasn't much else to the house beside some ancient looking artwork and long menacing halls. The whole place looked and felt like a museum rather than a home. Luke was weird enough as it is but his taste in decor was even weirder.

Just as I was about to venture down another hallway, I heard the devil himself call out my name. Normally I wouldn't have answered but my hunger was surging again and I wasn't going to waste an opportunity to eat food.

Turns out that Luke had simply made grilled cheese sandwiches but that was good enough for me. As soon as he had placed the plate down, I was digging into the dish. Luke simply watched on with a sly smile as I finished the three sandwiches in under 5 minutes.

"Someone was hungry huh?" he chuckled, putting away the dirty dishes.

"Uh yeah," I sheepishly grinned, blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed sweetheart, you were out for a couple of days so you would've worked up an appetite,"

That brought back memories of those couple of days in and out of the dark, which also spurred memories of being kidnapped. The hunger was gone but now it was replaced with a dreadful gut feeling. I'd forgotten for a moment there that I was a captive and not a guest. Luke was not a friend, he was a villain.

"May I be excused to my room?" I asked, refusing to make eye contact with him. I could sense that he had felt the change of atmosphere but he didn't question my mood swing and just allowed me to wander back to the room I had woken up in.

As soon as the door was closed my back involuntarily slid down to the floor where I collapsed into a ball. A few stray tears slipped down my cheeks without me realising. The reality of the situation set in again and before I knew it, more tears had started leaking. I couldn't be bothered to wipe them away though.

I just stayed in my little ball, silently crying and wishing I was back home with my mum and Mikey. Luke's little comments and smug smiles were succeeding in creeping me out and if they didn't stop, I'm pretty sure my spine would permanently remain tingly. If only I had known though that Luke's eeriness would be the least of my worries.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again tomorrow :-) x


	11. 1.1

_~ Time Skip ~_

Over the past two weeks, there has been a series of strange events that have occurred. I didn't notice at first but once the changes became more frequent, I started to realise that something had happened between the time Luke took me from the alley to now.

It started from the very first day that I was consciousness enough to witness Luke's presence. That hunger that I experienced wasn't a one time thing, it was a continuous feeling. I would wake up with food cramps and fall asleep with food cramps. The weirdest thing was that it wasn't like Luke wasn't feeding me either. Without hesitation, he would willingly cook whatever concoction I craved but no matter how much food I scoffed down, it was never enough to fill the hollow.

This has happened every day over the course of the two weeks and nothing has changed. If anything, the cramps have gotten stronger, almost to the point of being painful now. That wasn't the last of the weird occurrences though. After the fourth night, I found that I no longer felt sleepy anymore. I could spend the whole day being occupied with activities and still have the strength to stay awake most of the night.

On top of that, my hearing, eyesight and strength have increased so I don't even need the light to see in the dark anymore. I first noticed this on the 9th night when I stepped into my room and found that although it was pitch black, I could see as crystal clear as daylight. The rest of the senses improved from there.

Maybe that comes down to my eyes adjusting to the fact that the house is swathed in darkness. I don't know why Luke needs to have the curtains drawn all the time but it definitely could of had an effect on my eyesight. Which brings me to the last thing; I can't stand to be in the sunlight for more than 5 seconds anymore.

Again, maybe my skin has become sensitive to light now but yesterday, when I tried to peek through the curtains while Luke wasn't looking, something odd happened. As soon as the sun hit my skin, it started to burn my flesh. Not like a warm feeling either, more like acid making contact with the skin causing it to boil.

I think Luke has noticed the changes as well. He keeps giving me these looks like he knows what is happening and is just waiting for the next series of events to happen. What he's waiting for, I have no clue but if it has anything to do with him then I know it'll be no good. Which is why I'm starting to panic.

I don't know what's happening to me and the more that I think about it, the more scared I become. I feel like I have no control over my body anymore and to make things worse, I feel like I'm constantly being watched. It's like I can physically feel a dozen set of eyes looking over my shoulder to see the next move that I make. The thought alone makes me shudder.

I've thought of asking Luke if he would have any clue of what's going on with me but I'm honestly too afraid to know the answer. He's the reason for all of this, I'm positive of it. So there's really no way for me to ask him about it without drawing suspicion of more surveillance. I'm at my wits end though, near the brink of madness.

That's why I'm making the decision to confront Luke tonight. I'm going to enter his chambers and demand him to tell me what has been going on and why these strange things keep happening to me. I'll even refuse to leave until he explains himself if I have to.

So that night I gathered up the courage to leave my room and make my way down to Luke's quarters. I could see light filtering out through the bottom of the door so I knew he was awake, all I had to do was knock and enter. _It's now or never_ I whispered to myself and with those final words, I tapped the door with my knuckles three times and turned the handle.

I had never been in Luke's room before but compared to what I was expecting, his room was amazing. It was probably just little a bigger than my room judging from appearance with black painted walls, trimmed with white lace patterns. Two grand windows, no doubt leading to balconies, stood on the wall that faced me, both lined with black curtains (shocker). There was a large four poster bed on the far left side whose mountain of pillows looked quite inviting.

The rest of the room had the exact same furniture as mine except for the sofa that stood between the two windows. Luke was currently lying across that same sofa, drinking some kind of red substance out of a champagne glass. When I barged in, he showed no sign of surprise or shock. In fact, he looked kind of smug, almost like he had been expecting my arrival.

"We need to talk Luke," I started. "There's some things that have been going on around here that I know you know about"

"Do I now?" he smirked, now fully seated and focused on me.

"I can see it in your eyes. You know what's happening to me don't you? I need to know what's going on so you need to tell me right now,"

"With that attitude? I don't think so darling,"

I sighed out of annoyance. He was teasing me and I was in no mood to participate in his mind games. I was tired and all I wanted was to know what was happening to me. Right next to wanting to be home with my family.

"Please Luke, I'm tired of all of this. I just want to know what's happening to me. I'm scared okay?"

At the mention of me being scared, Luke's face shifted into a frown. Apparently he didn't like to hear that I'd become distressed. Well at least that means he holds some kind of emotion.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going on Calum but only on the promise that you will remain calm and you won't try to leave these premises. I'm warning you, if you don't heed that promise then there will be a world of trouble waiting for you. I guarantee it,"

"I promise Luke, just please explain this to me,"

"I think you might want to sit down for this one then princess," he warned me, patting the blank space next to him.

Cautiously, I followed his advice and took the seat by his side. Neither of us spoke for a couple moments as I waited for Luke to gather up his words. After another minute silence, he finally removed his gaze from the ground to look me in the eye. His face showed a mixture of worry, anxiousness and mischief.

"Now, what I'm about to say might shock you but Calum.... **_you're transitioning into a vampire,"_**

Those were the last words I heard before the room started spinning and I fainted to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcomed :-)


	12. 1.2

When I was awake next, instead of being on the floor like I presumed, I was laying under the crisp sheets of Luke's bed. There was a faint recollection of what had happened before I passed out but it was mostly a blur for me.

Another thing that I noticed upon waking from my fainting spell was that there was a killer headache radiating from the base of my skull. The pain was so dreadful that even attempting to sit up caused me to almost slip back into unconsciousness. That meant I was stuck in this bed until Luke came back and explained what happened.

Everything seemed to be spinning in my mind which made it difficult to try and remember the series of events before I passed out. But I managed to remember Luke sitting me down and saying something that had the word 'vampire' in the sentence.

And that's what triggered my memory. Ignoring the aching in my head, I scrambled out of the bed and raced towards the door. But instead of being met with the hallway, I was met with Luke's tall frame blocking my path.

Pure fear and adrenaline was racing through my system. Just looking at Luke made me want to shit my pants at this point. He was a vampire for crying out loud! A fucking vampire! The fright was so overwhelming that I hate to admit it but I let out a pretty unmanly scream and clambered as far away from his presence as possible.

 

~

 

**Luke's POV**

"Get the fuck away from me!" he shouted as he backed into the furthest wall.

"Calum, you need to calm down. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Let's just sit and talk about this okay?," I assured, walking towards me with my hands where he could see them so he knew I meant no harm.

"No, I said get the fuck away from me!"

"I'm not going to ask you again Calum, calm down so we can talk," I was growing more impatient now and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me.

"And I not going to say it again, get the fuck away from me you _monster_!"

That did it for me. A loud, inhuman growl full of pure anger slipped pass through my gritted teeth. With red eyes blazing and fangs now protruding from my gums, I heard myself order Calum to _"Shut up and sit the fuck down now"_ , in a booming voice that no longer sounded like my usual tone.

The look on Calum's face was one of pure horror. I wouldn't be surprised if he shat his pants to be quite honest. I watched as he  hurried to obey my commands and sat down on the edge of the plush bed; probably so that he didn't anger me further.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my forefingers. This was not how I wanted to approach Calum. I wanted to be calm and collected after having witnessed his previous reaction. I didn't want to be angry and aggressive so that I could prevent scaring him even more. My emotions got the best of me though and I ruined the whole plan.

It hurt though, hearing Calum calling me a monster. It might be partially true but it doesn't mean that it still didn't hurt, especially coming from someone who means a lot to me. The truth is that I've come to develop an attachment for the boy over the past couple of months, since I first laid eyes on him.

There was something about him that was so irresistible and charismatic and it intrigued me; which was why I had to have him. Yeah, turning him was probably not the best or kindest decision I've ever made but who said that I was a kind person in the first place? I'm a cold hearted demon with no soul, there was no room for remorse or regret. Not when you had endless time ahead of you.

"Okay, I think we've gotten on to a bad start. Let's try this again in a more calm matter shall we?"

Calum furiously nodded his head. Sigh, I hope this isn't how it's going to be for the rest of the time now. I can't keep having him this obedient forever; not that obedience was bad but I don't want him to be robotic for the rest of our immortality.

"So judging by your actions, I'm assuming you remember the part that I told you before you passed out right?" He nodded in response. "Good, that means I don't have to re-explain myself. So basically, you're turning into a vampire. This will continue for another week until the final stage when your heart stops beating. Any questions?"

"I'm not really sure where to start to be honest," 

"How about some stereotypical ones? I bet you wanna know about the whole stake and garlic and sunlight thing right?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Is any of that stuff actually true?"

"Most of its completely false, but there are some truths. We don't sparkle like Edward fucking Cullen, however, we are able to burn in the sunlight. That's only during our first year though, after that you'll be able to walk during the day," the frown that appeared on Calum's face after I said that showed that he wasn't pleased with this new piece of information. Probably because he was an athlete but he's just going to have to get used to it.

"Garlic doesn't affect us, I don't know who the hell created that crazy idea. We can't be killed with a stake or any other mortal weapon but we can die from having our hearts ripped out. No, we don't sleep nor do we lay in coffins as you have seen. That's the only thing Twilight was right about. Other than that, I think those are the myths done and dusted. What's next?"

"How about this transition thing? What's going to happen to me?"

"As I said, your transition will continue for another week and with this, some more abilities will come. I know you already have developed the heightened sight, the lack of fatigue, the hunger pains and the sensitivity to sunlight. Some more things that will happen over the next week is that you'll receive super strength and agility, and if you're lucky, you might develop an extra sense"

"You mean like in twilight?"

"Yeah, kinda of like that but not the same," I tried to refrain from ranting about the inaccuracy of twilight on the grounds that this was Calum's time not mine. "Some of us are able to develop an extra ability which could be anything from mind reading to weather manipulation"

"What about you? Do you have an extra ability?" he asked excitedly.

"Sadly I don't," he lost his excitement and frowned again. "Sorry to burst your bubble kid"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" he shouted, pouting like a little puppy. That face was so adorable, I just wanted to squish his cheeks. But no, that's not what 'tough vampires' do.

"I'm older than you so that technically makes you a child. Moving on, next question,"

He paused to think about his question. It looked like he was thinking pretty hard because his eyebrows were screwed up in thought. There was a period of silence before he must've found a question and quietly asked, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Probably. I don't remember much of my transition but I know that it didn't feel like sunshine and rainbows, that's for sure. From what I've heard from other people, that's basically the general consensus,"

"Then why'd you turn me?"

"What do you mean? I thought I told you that it's because I-"

"No!" he shouted, now standing and sending daggers in my direction. "You can't just turn someone just because you want them, that's not how the real world works. There has to be a reason why you chose me and I want to know. I need to know" he added that last part on the end.

"You want the truth? then fine. The moment that I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. Not in all my years of living had I seen someone as beautiful and then, after having followed you for quite some time, I fell for your heart as well. You had the kindest personality and the purest soul. I just knew that we were destined to meet  and that we would be brought together. The reason that I chose you was because I couldn't stand to see the way other would treat you like dirt, even your stupid little friend was too blind to see how wonderful you are. So there, that's why I chose you. Out of all the people in the world, you were the one that captured my attention. The only person I've ever cared about. Happy?" I blurted out.

Never had I experienced such an outburst like that before which surprised me. I had just confessed all my feelings for Calum and now he was standing, awestruck, in the centre of the room. Once again, I had messed things up between Calum and I. To be honest, I expected him to be running for the hills. Instead, he just brushed past me, mumbling something about _"going to my room"_ and _"needing to be alone"_.

Once he was out of the room, I allowed my anger to overtake me. The frustration and fury that I had been suppressing was finally unleashed and I lashed out at the closest thing to me; which happened to be the lounge. With one flick of my hand, the whole thing went flying across the room and eventually toppled over the coffee table.

The next piece of furniture to go was the wooden dresser. I ripped all the drawers out and threw any item of clothing I could get my hands on across various corners of the room. Some of them would probably be shredded from my claws when I inspected them later but I didn't really give a damn.

More furniture was tossed around the room, the bed sheets were torn to shreds along with the curtains, and a few of the walls even ended up with some defined claw marks. The episode didn't last that long and was over before it could even start. That was a new record in my books. Regret washed over me as I inspected the state of the room. Any normal person would've thought that the bomb squad had raided the place.

I sighed, slumping to the floor with my head in my hands. For once in my life I was actually feeling some signs of regret, and Luke Hemmings does not regret anything. That must mean that the kid was having an effect on me. I huffed, slamming my head against the wall. _Fuck Calum, what are you doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my wattpad @giorginabieber for more frequent updates x

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
